Inari
Name Inari Last Name [ Unknown ] IMVU Name Vexxen Nicknames " Maestro " - Reffering to village position " Vexxen " - Play on words for a female fox / "Vex" for short Age Birthdate: 10 / 10 Age: Unknown, Appears to be somewhere early to mid twenties. Gender Female Race / Ethnicity Categorized as " Kami ", a Deity Religion Shinto Height 5'9 Weight 153 Appearance Inari in her human form appears to be a tall and slender young woman aged in her early to mid twenties with luminescent pale skin, long silvery hair; ususally tied up or half up, and crystal clear eyes that reflect colors of silver or blue depending on the amount of light. Her pale and luminous complexion is often compared to the brightness of the moon, being a deity her appearance may appear to be strikingly unusual but, percieved to be highly beautiful. Possibly due to these unusual physical characteristics, Inari may be often seen covering her face with veils or hats, giving off the impression of her be ing either shy or modest. When Inari is in her fox form, she stands out just as much compared to normal wild fox that would be spotted in the region. Her fox form has silvery white fur with a bright thick white stripe from her snout , down her back and splitting down to the center of her multiple tails. Inari's fox form has three slightly darker tear drop shapes on her head, in between her eyes, representing the traditional markings of a spiritual fox in folklore. Eye colour Varies from a silvery pale dew color to watery blue eyes, depending on the amount of light. Scars / Tattoos Kurobara Tattoo: '''Inari has a small tattoo of Kurubara's symbol on her back in her human form '''Fox markings: Inari in her fox form has three slightly darker tear drop shapes on her head, a representation of the traditional markings of a spiritual fox in folklore. Blood type AB Behaviour/Personality Inari is known to have a graceful and poised behavior paired with posessing a shy, caring and stern personality. She shows a great interest in various art forms, being very absorbed with both practicing and studying them, aiming to improve herself. She has always been noted for her love and interest in them, one of the main reasons why Kurobara has become a village well known for that aspect. Due to being a "kami" / deity, despite her role of being the founder of Kurobara, Inari tends to be more on the secretive side with her identity towards outsiders of the village.. Though her identity is known by many generations of the citizens of the village, and even writte in history, folklore, and sang in songs, she still remains to be reserved. Not particularly prefering outsiders to know. When it comes to combat, she shows a more altered and almost opposite personality as she becomes much more serious and more attentive due to the protection of the village that may be at risk. This strong personality flip implies her loyalty and love towards the village and its citizens. Nindo Relationship None Occupation Founder of Kurobara, / Maestro Affiliation Kurobara " Black Rose " Element Fire Element II Unknown Advanced Nature Light Energy Color Pure White Weapon of Choice Inari rarely carries a large weapon or is seen carrying weapons. Her prefrences in weapons usually lie within concealed weapons such as small daggers hidden in her clothes. Allies/Enemies -- Background The Fox deity is portrayed as the deity of agriculture, rice, tea, sake, and as a patron for swords smiths and merchants. One of the myths of the fox deity, portrayed by folklore is that Inari comes down from its home in the mountains to visit farms during the planting season in the spring, assisting with plantation for good harvest before returning back up the mountains after harvesting season around the beginning of winter. It was years ago when Inari had just returned back to her home in the forests, in a realm hidden from humans when the beautiful sounds of a flute, playing a timeless and traditional song, being played by a skillful musician had reached her ears and had mesmerized her. Being mesmerized and compelled to find the source of the wonderful music, she had left her home, coming down the mountain in an unplanned visit down to the world of mortals, she had found herself in a small merchant village located at the center of large mountain cliffs, the village protected with massive walls and waterfalls surrounding the perimeter.. a village just outside of the plantation farms she visits seasonally. The sounds of the flute had lead her to the center plaza of the small underdeveloped village, where an annual ceremony was being held by the village. This ceremony took place every year after Inari's departure, as the villagers celebrate the bountiful harvest, thanking the deity for blessing them with their crops. Despite the celebration's purpose, Inari had found herself infatuated and had fallen in love with all the artistic elements that had been thought out and put into this ceremony. The sound of the flute had lured her down the mountain for her to discover the beauty of art, music, and dance. The small village was one that had quietly existed in its sheltered location, trading small amounts of tea leaves and beautiful silk, while celebrating music. The small village that cherished music so much, skillful musicians were often viewed to be on equal ranks as a scholar. As Inari had approached the villagers of this village in her human form, the monks of the villagers who recognized her right away and had bowed, thanking her for her help over the years, and asking for her to continue bringing good omens to the village, and had told her a story about how her previous reincarnation had blessed them with the gift of life, bringing an infant back from to life. However, Inari was unable to recall this incident.. as the memories belonged to a past deity.. With the intentions of wanting to learn and help, she had expressed the reason why she had come down so soon after her departure, she had planned to stay in the village a little while longer to study and witness these wonderful art forms posessed by humans. During her time she had continued to postpone her depature again and again until a year had past, and it was her scheduled time to come back down the mountains to help with the harvest.. it was then where Inari had realized how her love for the arts had captivated her to the point where she had lost the sense of time.. and had decided to stay to continue observing and studying what the mortal world had to offer. With her extended and pernament stay, the village had begun to become influenced by her good omens, as it quickly began to flourish wildly, crops began to grow in abundance year by year, the trading of beautiful dyed silk became much more common, and the overall weath of the village began to flourish, attracting attention of other merchants and farmers.. increasing the popularity of the village. As the village grew into a highly ornate village where its focuses resides with music, art, dance, and swordsmanship, Inari's love for the art forms had only grown over the years along with the village, and her love for it had only encouraged the village to continue to learn and pass these skills down from gernation to generation, leading to Inari becoming the founder to Kurobara, once a quiet village of farmers, that had become to be an ornate and wealthy village known for its trades, music, dance, art, and swordsmanship. Throughout the years villagers began to sing songs and write stories about how the beginnings of Kurobara had come to be, singing and writing either about a beatiful fox-woman who's heart was stolen by the sounds of a flute, and unable to go back home, due to still being madly in love. Although this story continues to be used in plays, music, and dance, Inari tends to not go around showing off her identity as a deity, trying to reside along with the humans of the village she cares for so much year after year, as she had begun to care and love them just as much as her love for art. Roleplay Selection (Section for you to add links to roleplays that you have participated in) Approved By Approved- Cai Hattori Very detailed, well done Category:InariCategory:CharacterCategory:KurobaraCategory:Information